The field of the invention generally relates to vehicle passenger seats, and more particularly, to a premium class passenger seat module having a movable console for a table and/or video monitor.
Vehicle passenger seats, such as passenger seats in aircraft, trains, automobiles, etc., are typically arranged in rows of individual seats mounted to the floor of the vehicle (e.g., an aircraft) cabin. In regular class seating, such as economy-class, the seats are adjacent to each other and are not separated by any physical boundaries or walls, except the armrests and boundaries of the seating surfaces including the seat-bottom and seat-back. However, in some premium-class seating, for example in a business-class cabin or first-class cabin on an aircraft, seating arrangements can take the form of individual seating areas separated and surrounded by walls and/or partitions. A typical seating area may include an adjustable reclining seat (e.g., lay-flat seats, which recline to a flat configuration or may substantially convert into a full flat-bed). The seating area may also include space for desktops, an entertainment system display, and provide easy access to communication equipment such as Internet, WiFi and/or phone connections, as well as ports for power and storage compartments, etc. Some premium seating space areas in large aircraft provide individual “suites” comprising separate rooms having even more amenities.
With the development of more luxurious seating arrangements for vehicles, such as partitioned seating areas and suites in aircraft, there is a need to optimize the use of the available space within each allocated partition area while providing more and improved equipment and furnishings with adjustable features and amenities for greater passengers comfort. The amenities may include various sources of entertainment and communication tools for conducting business while traveling. At the same time, there is a need for passenger to control, reorganize and/or re-optimize the allocated seating space by re-positioning the equipment within the available space of a vehicle cabin allocated to the passenger for the trip, while maintaining passenger personal and/or business preferences. For example, preferences concerning amenities in different situations, such as seating, eating, reading, working, resting, or sleeping) while still adhering to built-in aircraft safety considerations when in flight and enjoying a pleasing overall cabin ambience.